


You Could Have Died

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: One of Christopher's experiments goes wrong. A cute one-shot of Anna and Christopher being the adorable siblings we know and love.
Relationships: Anna Lightwood & Christopher Lightwood, Anna Lightwood/Cecily Herondale, Anna Lightwood/Christopher Lightwood, Anna Lightwood/Gabriel Lightwood, Christopher Lightwood/Cecily Herondale, Christopher Lightwood/Gabriel Lightwood
Kudos: 11





	You Could Have Died

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Boom!

The loud noise exploded throughout Christopher’s bedroom, causing his ears to ring. He looked around wildly, surveying the damage. Broken glass from the test tube lay at his feet and all around his room. The front of his shirt and trousers were covered in the black liquid he had been experimenting with. Also, his carpet seemed to be on fire. Christopher cursed, dropping what was left of the test tube to the floor. He quickly tried to find a way to put the fire out.

He had just thrown his comforter over the tiny flames, attempting to smother them, when his bedroom door opened wide. Anna stood on the threshold. She seemed to be slightly out of breath, like she had sprinted to get there. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes full of anxiety. “Christopher Lightwood!” She yelled. Her blue eyes immediately went to the catastrophe that was Christopher and his room. “By the Angel, what happened?”

Christopher straightened up and faced his older sister. “I was trying to complete an experiment,” he said. “Unfortunately, as you can see, it went horribly wrong.” His voice was quiet. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, but he was still embarrassed.

Anna sighed. “What were you doing that caused a massive explosion like that? Building a bomb? Trying to break the speed of sound?” She walked into his room and closed the door behind her. She put her hands on her slim hips and gave him a motherly-like glare. “I love you, Christopher. And I know you enjoy science and all. But you could have died.”

Christopher felt his shoulders sag. Even though his family was supportive of his passion, none of them truly understood. They didn’t know what it meant to him. He had never been a Shadowhunter in a normal sense, focusing on fighting and battle techniques, though he had learned them. He had always been more interested in the magical side. The side that required more deep thinking and knowledge. “I was trying to make Shadowhunter gear completely resistant to fire by experimenting with a liquid that could be poured onto it,” he said. “You never know when that could be useful.”

Anna walked towards him, careful not to step on the broken glass. “And what’s this?” She indicated his comforter on the floor. “I don’t suppose that, in the middle of all this, you decided to take a quick break on the floor?”

Christopher sighed and reached down. He yanked the comforter hard, pulling it up, revealing the scorched remains of the carpet beneath it. He looked up at Anna through his lashes. “I’m sorry, Anna. I should have been more careful.”

Anna pulled him into a hug, not caring about the black liquid that was still covering him and was now on her. “Don’t be sorry. I know you’re just trying to help, in your own way.” Anna, out of his whole family, was the most understanding. “I just want you to be careful.” She pulled away and looked at him closely. “Perhaps Henry could help you with this? I would feel much better knowing you were with him.”

Christopher considered this for a moment. “I’m sure he would be happy to help me. I just thought I would be able to do it on my own,” he said. Henry had taught him many things, but now Christopher wanted to prove he could do it alone.

Anna sighed again. “And I believe you could do it own your own, cariad,” she whispered. Christopher’s eyes widened slightly at her use of the Welsh endearment. “But there’s nothing wrong with being safe. That’s all I care about. You’re my little brother. I would die if anything happened to you.”

Christopher smiled at her. He and Anna had always been close. She had always been protective over him. She would always check in, making sure he was eating or bathing. Most people would think that was too much or overwhelming, but Christopher had the tendency to forget these things. He would get involved in a new experiment, and those things would innocently slip his mind. “Thank you for coming to make sure I wasn’t dead.”

She laughed. “Anytime, brother.” She looked around the room again and frowned. “But, if we don’t get this cleaned up before Mam and Papa get home, we will both be dead.”

Christopher agreed, not wanting to risk upsetting his parents. Together, they cleaned up the mess from the failed experiment. Anna even gave Christopher an extra rug from her own bedroom to cover the scorched spot on his floor.

“Not very fire resistant, is it?” She said as they worked.

Christopher shook his head, his brown hair shaking wildly around his head. “No, it needs a few more tweaks. But I have faith I will have it right very soon.”

Anna smiled at him, happy to hear the enthusiasm in his voice again. “I know you will get it right, Christopher. I will always believe in you.”


End file.
